This application is based upon and claims the benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 11-136190 filed on May 17, 1999, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and particularly to a method for forming and patterning a film on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A patterning method utilizing photolithography is conventionally used to form a metallic electrode of a semiconductor device. Accordingly, the electrode can be disposed on a desirable region. JP-A-10-64912 proposes another patterning method for a flip-chip process. In the process, when an under bump metallic film (herebelow, referred to as UBM film) is formed for a Cu bump, the UBM film is selectively removed by an adhesive sheet utilizing a difference in adhesion between a protective film and an underlying electrode.
The patterning method utilizing photolithography, however, necessitates equipments for photolithography and etching steps, resulting in extremely high process cost. In the method for selectively removing the UBM film by the adhesive sheet, it is difficult to perform the separation of the adhesive sheet stably.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming and patterning a film readily and stably at low cost.
According to the present invention, a member having a first surface portion made of a first material and a second surface portion made of a second material different from the first material is prepared, and a film is formed on the first and second surface portions of the member to have a total stress which controls a difference between a first adhesion of the film with respect to the first surface portion and a second adhesion of the film with respect to the second surface portion. Then, the film is removed from the first surface portion while remaining on the second surface portion. The film can be patterned readily and stably at low cost.
Preferably, the first material is an insulation material, the second material is one of metal, silicon, and silicon nitride, and the film is a metallic film. Preferably, the film includes a first film contacting the member, and a second film disposed on the first film as a stress adjustment, thereby controlling the total stress.